I Say 'I Love You'
by RR Young
Summary: Perjuangan Siwon untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun./"I Love You."/"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu LEBIH dari LIMA PULUH kali."/Bagaimana akhirnya? Cari tahu di dalam./WonKyu-GS/Don't Like, Don't Read.


**.**

**.**

**-RR Young- Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **WonKyu.

**Other Cast : **Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Rated : **T.

**Disclaimer : **This story is mine. But, all cast in this story, belong to God.

**Warning :** Genderswitch (Kyu & Hyuk) ; OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia membawa beberapa buku pelajaran di tangannya. Kelas 3 Senior High School membuatnya semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu menghela nafas. 'Dia lagi.' batin Kyuhyun. Siwon yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. "_Ani_. Hanya memanggilmu." jawab Siwon. "_Oh_." kata Kyuhyun singkat. Dia sudah akan berjalan—

"Kyuhyun, tunggu."

—sebelum Siwon memanggilnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh, tak berkata apa-apa. "_Emm_~ I Love You." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon datar, lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Sudah satu bulan ini, setiap pagi, Siwon akan menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk berkata 'I Love You'.

Kurang kerjaan sekali. Pikir Kyuhyun saat itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menghela nafas. 'Selalu begini.' batinnya.

_Yah_, Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun. Mencintai Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun itu _yeoja_ yang berbeda dari _yeoja_ lainnya. Disaat _yeoja_ lain sibuk menggosip dan membicarakan masalah fashion, Kyuhyun justru pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku atau meminjam buku yang menarik baginya.

Dia sedikit pendiam. Temannya juga tak terlalu banyak. Bukan, dia bukan seorang anti sosial. Hanya saja, dia memang tertutup, jarang bercengkerama dengan yang lainnya. Tersenyum? Hanya sesekali, dan Siwon belum pernah melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kyuhyun itu sulit sekali untuk di taklukkan. Padahal, _yeoja_ lain sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk dijadikan _namjachingu_. Ya, tapi, hal itu yang membuat Siwon semakin mencintai Kyuhyun.

"_Hah_. Peduli apa. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya." gumam Siwon, lalu berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengambil kacamata bacanya. Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya, lalu membuka buku pelajarannya. Sangat rajin, bukan?

"Kyuhyunie~!"

Astaga! Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, lalu mengusapnya. "Jangan berteriak Hyukie! Kau membuat telingaku sakit." kata Kyuhyun kesal. Hyukjae hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"_Mian_, _mian_." kata Hyukjae. "_Oh_, ya. Kyunie, apa tadi Siwon bilang 'I Love You' lagi padamu?" tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun acuh. Masih tetap membaca buku pelajarannya. Hyukjae mulai kesal. "Kyuhyunie!" pekik Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tetap diam walau pekikan Hyukjae itu cukup memekakan telinganya. Hyukjae mendengus keras. "Cho Kyuhyun, jawab aku!" kata Hyukjae. Sama. Kyuhyun tetap diam. "Tidak mau menjawab, ya?" gumam Hyukjae sambil menyeringai kecil..

Hyukjae segera menarik pipi Kyuhyun. _**PLAK!**_ Kyuhyun memukul tangan Hyukjae yang menarik –atau mencubit— pipinya. "Sakit tahu!" kesal Kyuhyun. "Makanya jangan acuhkan aku! Cepat jawab!" Kyuhyun kembali diam.

Tangan Hyukjae kembali terjulur untuk mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang lebih keras. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Hyukjae, berusaha melepaskan cubitan pada pipinya. "_Ne_, _ne_! Ku jawab." kata Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mengingat pipinya sedang dicubit.

Akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya –yang dicubit— sambil mengusapnya pelan. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah. "Ayo jawab. Atau mau ku cubit lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "_Ne_, _ne_. Dia mengatakan itu lagi." kata Kyuhyun kesal. "_Nah_, begitu _dong_ dari tadi. Tinggal menjawab 'ya' apa susahnya." kata Hyukjae. "Pipiku hampir melar, kau tahu?!" Hyukjae tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku buat melar saja sekalian." kata Hyukjae. "Dasar!" kesal Kyuhyun, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Hyukjae kembali tertawa. Senang sekali rasanya mengerjai sahabatnya ini.

**.**

**.**

Siwon duduk di kursinya sambil menopangkan dagu dengan kepalan tangannya. 'Bagaimana cara mendapatkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun?' batin Siwon sambil menghela nafasnya.

_**PLAK!**_ "Aduh!" ringis Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya. "_Yah_! Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Siwon kesal. Donghae –sahabatnya sekaligus pelaku pemukul kepalanya— hanya tertawa. "Salahmu melamun dan berpose seperti itu." kata Donghae.

Siwon mendengus kesal. "Terserah aku." ucap Siwon pelan. Donghae duduk di sebelah Siwon. "Pasti memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi." kata Donghae.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Donghae pasti sudah tahu tentang itu. "Apa responnya masih sama?" tanya Donghae. Siwon mengangguk. Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Tenang saja. Lama-lama dia pasti juga akan luluh padamu. Siapa, _sih_, yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang bisa menolak, _ehm_— pesonaku ya hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Siwon.

Donghae meringis. "Benar juga, _sih_." jawabnya pelan. "Carilah cara lain. Dia juga pasti bosan dengan caramu yang hanya mencegatnya setiap pagi, lalu mengatakan 'I Love You.'." sambung Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk. "Benar juga. Tapi, bagaimana caranya, ya?" tanyanya. Donghae terlihat berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya pelan. "A-Ha!" kata Donghae keras sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Astaga! Donghae! Kau mau membuat aku kena serangan jantung, _hah_?" kesal Siwon. Hampir saja dia jatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar teriakan Donghae.

Donghae terkikik pelan. "Apa kau 'A-Ha A-Ha' tadi?" tanya Siwon. "Aku punya ide." kata Donghae sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~" panggil Hyukjae. Kini, mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Apa? Perpustakaan? Sebenarnya juga Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi, Hyukjae memaksanya untuk ke kantin. Dan, akhirnya mereka berada di sini.

"_Hm_?" sahut Kyuhyun singkat. "Kau itu kenapa, _sih_?" tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan 'Kenapa'?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Siwon itu menyukaimu. _Ah_, _ani_. Mencintaimu mungkin lebih tepatnya. Setiap pagi, dia menunggumu, lalu menghentikan langkahmu dan mengatakan 'I Love You'. Tapi, kenapa sikapmu itu acuh tak acuh? Dia itu pangeran sekolah, _lho_. Kau itu beruntung sekali di cintai _namja_ tampan, _sixpack_, kaya, baik, dan ramah seperti Siwon. Semua _yeoja_ yang ada di sekolah mengejarnya. Tapi, dia itu hanya mengejarmu. Itu sesuatu yang langka, kau tahu?" kata Hyukjae panjang lebar, lalu menyesap susu strawberry-nya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Hyukie, kau itu tadi berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. "Astaga, Kyu! Aku bicara panjang lebar seperti itu, kau hanya merespon seperti— argh! Apa Siwon masih bisa bertahan untuk mendapatkanmu?" tanya Hyukjae kesal.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, ya, dia harusnya bisa bertahan." kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. "_Molla_. Sudah ku telan." kata kyuhyun ketus. "_Wah_, sepertinya, kau juga menyukai Siwon, ya? Cuma, _gengsi_-mu itu tingginya selangit." kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar kata Hyukjae yang 75% itu benar. "_Nah_, jadi harusnya, mulai besok kau it—"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Hyukjae malah menghentikan ucapannya dan matanya sedang menatap sesuatu di belakangnya. "Ada apa Hyukie?" tanya Kyuhyun. "I-itu, Kyu." Hyukjae menunjuk sesuatu –atau seseorang?— di belakangnya. Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke belakang.

WHAT?!

Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan. "Ingin ku hajar Siwon itu. Apa gunanya dia mengatakan 'I Love You' padamu jika sekarang dia malah sedang asyik bersama Tiffany." kata Hyukjae dengan nada marah. "_Cih_! Biar saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyesap bubble tea-nya hingga habis.

"Ayo ke kelas." kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan segera menarik tangan Hyukjae pergi. "_Ehh_~ _Chankkanman_." kata Hyukjae sambil menyambar susu strawaberry-nya yang masih sisa setengah itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja menarik tangan Hyukjae. Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat melewati meja yang Siwon tempati.

**.**

**.**

'**Kau cari seorang **_**yeoja**_**, dan buat Kyuhyun cemburu.'**

**.**

**.**

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Siwon segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Tiffany yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. "_Oppa_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tiffany saat melihat Siwon berdiri. "Menjauh darimu." jawab Siwon.

Siwon berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan bukunya. "_Eh_?" kaget Donghae saat Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya.

Donghae segera menutup bukunya dan beralih menatap Siwon. "_Otte_? Berhasilkah?" tanya Donghae. Siwon menghela nafas. "Dia _sih_, kelihatannya agak kesal—"

"_Nah_, bagus itu. Berarti ada sedikit kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu." kata Donghae memotong perkataan Siwon yang membuat Siwon berdecak kesal. "Aku belum selesai bicara Lee Donghae." kata Siwon.

"_Ups_. _Mian_-_mian_." ucap Donghae sambil menutup mulutnya. "Tapi aku risih." kata Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi. "Risih? Risih kenapa?" tanya Donghae. "Tiffany itu terus menempel padaku. Menggandeng lenganku, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, dan apa kau tahu? Dia hampir saja menciumku. _Ugh_~ Menggelikan." kata Siwon. Donghae tertawa. "Itu resikonya."

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie~ _Ish_! Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?" tanya Hyukjae kesal. Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya pada lengan Hyukjae saat mereka sudah memasuki kelas. "Kau cemburu, _ne_?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi mereka.

"_Mwo_?" Hyukjae tersenyum jahil. "Ayo, katakan saja~ Kau cemburu, _kan_~? Kau mencintainya, _kan_~?" tanya Hyukjae menggoda Kyuhyun. "_Ani_. Apa-apaan." kata Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Cha_~ Lihat, _gengsi_-mu itu benar-benar tinggi." kata Hyukjae. "Lalu, masalah dengan gengsi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae berdecak kesal. "_Gengsi_-mu itu bisa-bisa membuat Siwon lelah dan berhenti mengejarmu. Rubahlah sikap acuhmu itu, dan gengsi. Jangan terlalu tinggi. Maksimal setinggi pohon cabai. _Oke_?" kata Hyukjae.

Gantian Kyuhyun yang berdecak kesal. "_Kan_ sudah ku bilang, kalau dia mencintaiku, dia pasti bisa bertahan. Dan sikap acuh. Sudah bawaan lahir. Jangan salahkan aku. Apalagi itu. _Gengsi_? Pohon cabai? Lupakan itu. Satu lagi. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dia pasti menerimaku apa adanya. Termasuk _gengsi_ dan pohon cabai." kata Kyuhyun ketus dan membuka novelnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan. _Oke_, dia kalah. "Terserahmu _lah_, Kyu." kata Hyukjae pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia sudah tahu suara ini. Siwon. Lagi-lagi dia mencegatnya. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sedikit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin suara merdunya itu terlalu mahal jika dikeluarkan.

"_Saranghae_. I Love You. _Aishitemasu_. Aku cin—ta kamu." kata Siwon. Kemajuan, _eh_? Menggunakan empat bahasa sekaligus. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk siapa kata-kata itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untukmu tentu saja. Memang untuk siapa?" ucap Siwon. "Ku kira untuk—"

"_Oppa_~!"

"—Dia." kata Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan dagunya menunjuk Tiffany yang berlari ke arah Siwon dan memeluk lengannya. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hwang~" geram Siwon kesal. "_Wae_?" tanya Tiffany dengan senyum yang –dibuat— imut. "Lepas." kata Siwon. "_Shireo_." ucap Tiffany sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lepas. Kau. Sangat. Mengganggu." kata Siwon dengan penekanan pada semua katanya.

"_Ugh_~ _Ne_, _ne_." Tiffany melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Siwon. Siwon segera masuk ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan Tiffany. Ya Tuhan~ Dia berangkat pagi, dan menunggu Kyuhyun tanpa masuk ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu, untuk kembali mengucapkan kata yang intinya jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi- tapi.. _yeoja_ Hwang itu mengganggunya.

_Jinjja_?! _Oke_, mungkin lain kali dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui saran Donghae yang malah membawanya dalam sebuah masalah. Masalah yang SANGAT BESAR. Garis bawahi itu. _Ehm_, maaf. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau Won?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon masuk kelas dengan wajah yang kusut. "Dan, tidak biasanya kau berangkat agak siang." sambung Donghae sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Kau tahu?" tanya Siwon. Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"_Ish_, kau ini senang sekali menyela perkataan orang. Aku belum selesai berbicara." kata Siwon. "_Oh_, _oke_ _oke_. _Mian_." ujar Donghae sambil mengangguk. "Aku tadi mencegat Kyuhyun lagi. Aku bilang 'Aku cinta kamu' dengan empat bahasa sekaligus. Tapi, tadi.. Si Hwang itu mengacau. Dia tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku dan memeluk lenganku. Dan itu semua gara-gara idemu itu Lee." cerita Siwon.

Donghae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Salahmu juga setuju dengan ideku." kata Donghae. _Argh_~! Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Dasar. Bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' tapi malah begitu. Apa-apaan juga Tiffany itu. Genit sekali. _Ck_! Menyebalkan." gerutu Kyuhyun saat ia berjalan menuju kelas. Dan ini adalah sebuah hal yang membuat murid lainnya takjub. Apa? Takjub? Ya. Jarang-jarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. Bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

_**BRAK!**_

"_Huh_!" Kyuhyun membanting tasnya di meja yang ditempatinya dengan keras sambil mendengus. Hyukjae yang menjadi _chairmate_-nya dan sedang membaca komik, langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ya ampun. Ada apa Kyunie?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus dadanya. "_Mollayo_." jawab Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Hei_, jangan pasang muka cemberut begitu. Kau ini. Sudah jarang tersenyum, sukanya marah-marah, nanti cepat tua _loh_." kata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi.

"Atau.. Ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas dengan pandangan tak suka, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. "Benar?" tanya Hyukjae sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong. Aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kecil, Kyunie. Aku tahu sifatmu. Ayo, ceritakan padaku." kata Hyukjae. "Janji jangan tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan sambil menampilkan '_Gummy_ _Smile'_-nya.

"Tadi Siwon mencegatku lagi. Dia bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan empat bahasa. Tapi—"

"Tapi? Tapi apa?" tanya Hyukjae saat Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya. "Tapi Tiffany datang dan memeluk lengannya." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara lebih lirih. "Itu menyebalkan sekali." sambungnya.

"_Pfft_—" Hyukjae berusaha menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah datar. "_Nah_, kau mau tertawa, _kan_? Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tak perlu menceritakan ini padamu." kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya untuk menahan tawanya. "_Mian_-_mian_. Jadi, intinya kau cemburu, begitu?" tanya Hyukjae. "_Ish_, _molla_." kata Kyuhyun ketus. Hyukjae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. "Itu namanya cemburu Kyu~ Kau jealous dengan Tiffany." jelas Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. "Persetan dengan itu." katanya pelan. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kyu, sebaiknya kau itu jujur saja pada perasaanmu. Juga pada Siwon. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." kata Hyukjae.

"Terlambat bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-ah, ayo ke kantin." ajak Donghae saat masuk jam istirahat. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malas." singkatnya. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. "Pasti setelah aku pergi, kau pergi ke perpustakaan dan diam-diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun." kata Donghae.

"_Nah_, itu kau sudah tahu. Sudah sana-sana kalau kau mau ke kantin. Pergi-pergi. _Hush_!" usir Siwon sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Donghae menjauh. "Dasar kuda." kata Donghae sambil mendengus dan pergi keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Setelah Donghae pergi ke kantin, Siwon malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menumpukan kepalanya. "Aku harus pakai cara apa lagi?" gumamnya. _Oh_, ya. Dia sendirian di kelas. Siwon memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Siwon membuka matanya. "Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa, _kan_, ya?" gumam Siwon setelah ia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuu~ Yakin tidak mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku mau ke perpus." jawab Kyuhyun. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin dulu ya." kata Hyukjae yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menuju perpustakaan. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun memilih buku yang menurutnya pas untuk dibaca saat ini. Kyuhyun mengambil buku bertema misteri horror. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruang baca. Mungkin untuk meresapi cerita yang ia baca dari buku itu.

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya Tuhan, saat itu dia sedang membaca bagian pembunuhan dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya. Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Matanya membulat ketika tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan. Bukan si pembunuh yang ada di buku yang ia baca. Tapi, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan kembali fokus membaca. Sementara Siwon, dia malah menutup bukunya dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun yang merasa seperti ada yang menatapnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Apa lihat-lihat?" kata Kyuhyun lirih dan ketus. Kyuhyun masih ingat jika dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Siwon berjengit kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengusap tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun menutup buku yang dibacanya dan berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KyuChu~" panggil Siwon saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya. Yah, seperti biasa. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan kesal. "_Ck_. Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Menggelikan, kau tahu?" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Itu manis, Kyu. Seperti wajahmu." kata Siwon sedikit '_menggombal'_. Dia sudah mulai berani untuk mengoda Kyuhyun, apalagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang buatannya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "_Ah_, iya. I Love You." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Siwon, kau sudah mengucapkan itu LEBIH dari LIMA PULUH kali." kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata 'lebih' dan 'lima puluh'. Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sudah dua setengah bulan, dan Siwon masih menggunakan cara 'itu' untuk menggaet Kyuhyun.

Lalu, bagaimana pemikirannya saat itu? Untuk besok-besok katanya. Merasa tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Siwon. "_Loh_? _Eh_? Kenapa dia malah pergi duluan? _Ah_, ya sudahlah." gumam Siwon, lalu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, saat Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah dan berjalan di koridor, tak ada Siwon yang mencegatnya dan mengatakan 'I Love You' lagi padanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya setelah ia sampai di kelas.

"Kau kenapa, Kyunie?" tanya Hyukjae yang melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "_Ani_. _Gwaenchana_." jawab Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Ayo, ceritakan padaku. Wajahmu itu terlihat bingung." ujar Hyukjae sambil menyimpan smartphone-nya.

Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Ada yang aneh." kata Kyuhyun. Hyukjae kembali mengernyit. Dia ikut bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung (?). "Aneh apanya?" tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar padanya, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Sungguh, ini aneh sekali." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Hyukjae mengernyit kesal.

"Ya ampun, Kyunie! Jangan membuatku ikut bingung dan penasaran. Cepat jelaskan!" kesal Hyukjae sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. "_Ish_, iya-iya." ucap Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mendengus. "Cepat!" perintahnya.

"Tadi.. _Chankkanman_." Kyuhyun menunda ceritanya yang membuat Hyukjae gemas padanya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae gemas. "Siwon masuk sekolah tidak, _sih_?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Ya, tidak tahu. Sudah cepat cerit— _Eh_? Siwon? _Tumben_ kau menanyakan Siwon. Ada apa dengan Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae. "Tadi, dia tidak mencegatku, _kan_, aneh sekali." cerita Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tersenyum jahil. "Berharap Siwon datang dan mengucapkan 'I Love You', _huh_?" goda Hyukjae. "Bukan seperti itu juga. Hanya aneh saja. _Kan_ jarang dia seperti itu." jelas Kyuhyun dengan agak kesal juga karena digoda Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Iya juga, _sih_. _Ah_, mungkin dia lupa." ucap Hyukjae sambil kembali bermain dengan smartphone-nya. "Masa lupa?" gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"_Nah_, itu mereka di sana. Cepat lancarkan aksimu." kata Donghae sambil mendorong punggung Siwon. "_Ish_, _Ne_-_ne_." balas Siwon, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan untuk pulang sambil bercanda.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Siwon saat dia sudah berada di depan dua _yeoja_ itu. "_Mwoya_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bisa— _emm_, ikut aku?" tanya Siwon dengan gugup sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "_Ah_, bisa sekali." kata Hyukjae. "Sudah sana, ikut Siwon." kata Hyukjae sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_~" kata Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "_Eng_~ _Kajja_." kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi menuju taman dekat sekolah.

Siwon perlahan melepas tangannya yang tadi menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela. _Yah_, jarang-jarang, _kan_, dia bisa memegang tangan pujaan hatinya itu. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku mengganggumu selama ini. Aku selalu mengacaukan pagimu dengan mencegatmu hanya untuk mengatakan 'I Love You'." Siwon menjeda perkataannya sambil mengambil nafas. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengucapkan 'I Love You' padamu. I Love You." sambung Siwon.

Siwon melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. "_Ah_, aku harus segera pergi. Untuk terakhir kalinya— I Love You Kyuhyun-_ah_." kata Siwon, lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'Kyu~ Kenapa kau tidak mengejarku. Ayolah~' batin Siwon cemas selama dia melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauhi Kyuhyun. "SIWON!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. _**TAP!**_ Langkah Siwon terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"_NADO_~ _NADO_ _SARANGHAE_~! I LOVE YOU TOO!" teriak Kyuhyun. Perlahan, senyum Siwon mengembang.

**.**

**.**

'**Bilang saja pada Kyuhyun kalau aku akan pindah. Setelah itu, aku akan mendramatisir suasananya sebaik mungkin.'**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya.. Choi Siwon ini cocok jika menjadi actor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

**.**

**(BONUS)**

"_Hah_~ Mereka itu. Dasar calon pasangan yang aneh." gumam Hyukjae setelah Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi. "Siapa yang aneh, Hyukie?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. "_Eh_?" kaget Hyukjae. "Donghae." lirihnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"_Saranghae_." Kata Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. "_MWO_?"

**.**

**.**

—**REAL END—**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Annyeong^^**

**Apa masih ingat sama Aerve Kim (gaaa!) ? Itulah saya.**

**Akun yang dulu udah ga bisa dibuka -_- jadi, buat akun baru.**

**Gimana cerita yang ini? Tambah ancur? Gaje? Bosenin? Emang.**

**Wehh, ya udahlah.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**RR Young (atau Aerve Kim?).**


End file.
